User talk:Alex001/1
This is my talk page. Talk 2 Me! :) Message This is not a humor wiki. Says so on the Main Page. Continue and I might have to block you. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. Ok. --Alex001 14:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC)alex001:KKSS Spoilt Page Error I apologize for the pages "Spoilt Page", "Republic of BEEP" and "BEEP" as problems and errors occured unexpectedly as I pressed the button "Backspace". The new page would be Lasoun Sincerly, --Alex001 14:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC)alex001:KKSS Look Stop with the suicide and other stuff. This is not the un-club penguin wiki! If you continue I will block you to a maximum. -- Happyface 19:53, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! (I know I sound like Aqua Jet right now) Can you please remember that the word "Antarctica" is spelled "ANTARCTICA"? I don't like it when people forget to remember that. THX! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Wow You have a lot of imagination! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 14:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re That was then. Not now. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re:RE Thanks Dancing Penguin. You are a great friend!!! So as you Yowuza. Though you may say that, maybe my immagination may be getting bad. I will try to improve sooner or later. Sincerly, --Alex001 09:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The sories are great, but they can't involve deaths since this is Club Penguin and young kids come here. :) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Maybe you' re right. I better stop doing that. Thanks 4 advice! --Alex001 12:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Help I cannot make new articles anymore!!! Something must be happening! And someone did something extremly bad that it caused me to be a little bit angry! Please help me find the reason! Sincerly, --Alex001 10:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... Dude, seriously, stop making direct references to the real world. This is related to CP. CP ONLY. The penguins do not know about the outside world. Please stop contradicting other articles and mentioning the real world. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 02:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) NO DEATH! Please do not put death in your stories or articles!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Death - See Project:That's Death! I agree with Explorer. You use death rather extremely. To compensate a compromise, I drew up a death poilicy for you, should a character leave again. I reccomend following it to the letter, lest you recieve a ban. TurtleShroom Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just Plain Talk Hey Alex, it's me Falcoz!! I was just wondering if you were a rollback or a sysop or an admin etc. on this wiki. Well, I'm defenitly not "popular" on this wiki. i have no friends here or anything :( I wanna meet you on Club Penguin, Alex 001!! When do you wanna get online?Falcoz 21:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC)Falcoz (wait a minute, you did create an account on Club Penguin, right!? Right!?!? RIGHT!?!?!? RIGHT!?!?!?!? Hmmmm I can understand how the Mouse is not CP-related, but I don't understand how Herbert Horror isn't. It's just a derivative off Herbert, and several CP references have been made. --POGOPUNK32 Uhh... ditto. WAY'' DITTO.' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 13:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:43, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Great! Your now a admin! Isn't that cool? I was actually hoping for this. Welcome to the gang! --'''Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!) 16:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Godtube hey go to Godtube.com and make a username please!!! Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger ------------------- OK, pin me if your sure about something ;) OK Okay. Parody all the airlines you can think of, but remember that north in the USA is always towards the coast. South is towards South Pole City. If you complete a full circle around the coast going west, a viewer from far above the South Pole would see you going in an anti-clockwise circle. If you were going east, they would see you going in a clockwise circle. Just wanted to inform you of the weird way of direction in Antarctica; the cardinals can be confusing there. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Congratulations! I have to commend you for working really hard on the Transportation Articles. They look like they were imported fresh out of Wikipedia! Great job!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Parody Is Link John Silver's Taken? --Spongebobrocks09 14:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Invitation Dear Alex001, We would Like you to Join Pizza (band). If you'd Like to Join, Write your Name under I Wanna Join on the Pizza Page Or tell Spongebobrocks09, Triskelle3, Or TurtleShroom on Their Talk Pages. -Pizza Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Airline Hey alex,if you make a airline for Freezeland can you name it "Aer Frysland"?Thats would be the Penguinian (Freezeland's secondary language) translation of Air Freezeland. -Triskelle3 Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, go here -- _Metalmanager_ 09:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC) You know, I am already a rollback!--'''''Flystar All Hail the Webmasters! 14:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy Hi Alex- I followed your conversation with Falcoz regarding the siggy and I explained to him what plagiarism is and I encouraged him to come up with his own ideas. I know he liked your siggy a lot and he thought he can make it different and be his own. This is a learning process for him and I appreciate your patience. Please let him know if you would like him to change his in order not to look like yours and he will change it promptly - please accept our apologies. This is Falcoz's mom. Master Pack Whom might you be Mr Unknown? Regardless, hello there! =P I've been working for the Master Pack for some time now. To get the money for it, I usually do 2 shifts at work (that's around 12 hours) and I raked up around $2500. Then my father pitched in and I recently ordered it. I should be getting it soon. With Flash games, once I finish the whole Darktan and Quest for the golden waffle saga, I'll delve into flash games. I was thinking of making my Link's Adventure game into an actual one for starters. After that, I may make one about the Elemental Amulets. As for pirating, I personally don't trust pirating because there's a high chance a virus is in the file you're trying to pirate, and usually the file is low quality, so I don't bother with it. (Talk to me!) Yeah, I voted for him because of his potential.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|Talk To Me!]] 15:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Why did you move PengStation to PingStation? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah...But PengStation suits the console better.(Playing on the fact that it's a playstation for penguins). --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I see what you mean about the whole "Peng" thing but "Ping" doesn't really make any sense. It doesn't have any refrence CP or Penguins, yet PengStation does. Real Name Usage I would advise not to use your real name.There are a LOT more people on the net now then say, 10 year ago.Just sayin'.[:-)-- 23:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... I really get mad when there's articles with "P", "Peng", or anything with "Penguins" stuff. Try making the "Simpenguins" have a different name. I'm sick of "Peng" stuff. Sorry... I just can't think of a better name. Other characters will have different last names though (Ned Flippers, C.M. Beaks ect...)blah 20:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Alex001! Check out the page I just made. I don't know if it should be a HQA and I want you to judge what it should be (LQA, MQA, HQA or Stub). --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm Pearfaces brother - R2-D2-901 Wow, we have 615 wanted articles... --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Great Reversal Sorry, Alex. All penguins across the USA will be affected. There is no escape from the malfunctioning wave of... HORROR (and comedy)!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Template?? What is with the template you put on my page??[:-)--Lovebirds211 22:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Insult look, i'm having a Chat with metalmanager, ok!!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) A question I was wondering if you could edit the position of the Senseis thing on the page The Three Masters because there were about twenty Senseis between them and Pen Chi. Speeddasher Re: YAY!! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) My siganture Anybody ever wonder how I got my siggy??Well here it is.I was reading a 2000 Kids World Almanac and found this symbol: [:-).I liked it beacuse it meant I wear headphones.Which is true, because I invested in a pair of cordless headphones and I wear them almost all hem time.LOL!!NOW BEHOLD IN MY AWESOME SIGGY!!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 22:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Idea for Beach Town Why don't you make Beach Town a seaside New-England type town like Maine, a state in the USA.(The real one, not this one).If you don't understand what I mean, I could start off the article for you.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:48, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there! I found you in Club Chicken! Remember that Un Club Penguin Wiki request that got wrong? Well, you only need to create 7''' more pages there to be able to adopt the wiki. If your adoption request be accepted, you'll get bureaucrat and sysop powers! '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) Sorry You are correct, but you have to post the picture, not just guess. Sorry.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 14:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Shame Yes, I quit. Why? Like what I said "Who needs them, we can form and improve a wiki by ourselves. It's like having a president, leader or in other words..... a webmaster." Even Foldapedia, a wiki that I found, doesn't have a site leader. Proof: Go to that wiki look for FAQ then go to section no. 1.10 And, there's no such thing as "Shamery". You're like the typical Club Penguin player or ordinary people or for us Filipinos, common tao. -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 11:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Re:No Shame Well, I just don't like site leaders, because they ''might abuse their powers. Y'know, okay, you said that users are not supposed to boss others right? So why not have a policy called "All Editors(Users) Are Equal", that policy might contain somethings that users are equal even if they have user rights, no? And where's this memorial idea came from and the link of it? Notes: The word "might", means it might happen. And the word "no" is some kind of a slang from mexico to mean you know. -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 09:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Okay The Project:Remembering What's His/Her Name is deleted. It has 12 deleted edits. Please stop messaging because my brother might catch me editing in here. -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 09:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) WHY THE HECK MAN!!!!!!!! Man that took me forever to work on WHY'D YOU DELETE IT! User: Tails6000 I have someone who supports me on the game making Talk:List of Snowtendo Games you will be proved wrong by this Tails6000 You never told me You never told me not to make video games. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 14:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding Game Articles Why isn't anyone allowed to make Video game article? People should make articles on whatever they wish. As for regarding "too many" VG articles, it's actually one of the smaller categories on the wiki. Characters have 125 articles, Penguins have 225 articles. I'm not trying to take a stab at you, but it feels unnecessary and restricts the freedom on the wiki. (Talk to me!) Attention everyone! I am making a clubpenguin fanon game wiki! so when its finished Make as many videogames as you like! Tails6000 Well, with a fanon wiki I assume people would want to make virtual made-up games. Although I respect you trying to move the articles in a different direction, I believe the VG category should be allowed its popularity for now. I'm sure other categories will become popular as well. (Talk to me!) If he did, that would be an entirely different deity on the web. If he decided to do such thing, I'll assume that a Game Fanon Wiki will not be limited to Club Penguin. It would expand to other games such as Mario, Kirby, Legend of Zelda etc. etc. If he makes a Wiki strictly for making Club Penguin Fanon games, I know that the request will be denied by wikia. They will probably think; "We already have a games category; why make an entire new wikia for just a category?" (Talk to me!) Strike 1 You're getting strike 1. By, you yourself. SERIOUSLY! I'M DOING THIS MYSELF!!! --Alex001 08:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re:COC in good standards Well, the COC is now in good standards. But! There's one thing, the: "Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with." Well, at least I respect other's works of creativeness but they don't respect mine! Just look, my articles are always edited or changing the history of this and that which I hate. Thus, I will not edit in here, no more. -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 12:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Good Standards² Okay then, I'm here to edit my illustrated works like Ross Island and categorize pages. -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 07:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Plus, there is a reason why I returned from "a long journey". #Even though, I'm editing on other wikis like Grand Theft Wiki or Foldapedia, I got bored. #My imagination is attached to a theme full of snow and penguins! -[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 10:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey! Really? A dream? About creating New Club Penguin or something else? Anyways, that's AWESOME! Glad I made it come true :D! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 11:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Beachville I was just wondering if Beachville could be on the Top 10 Beautiful Tropical Islands in Antarctica list. It ''is tropical and it is beautiful. I can also help you with that page, too. [:-)--Lovebirds211 13:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Clearwater Island kinda slips my mind sometimes. [:-)--Lovebirds211 13:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Gee, thanks Alex! =P (Talk to me!) 14:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Template talk:WIKIFAMILY Source(s):freedomofspeechcomesataprice.ie --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 03:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) o_O didn't notice that before, thanks! (Talk to me!) 10:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Predicted Future Hi! I saw that you have made this article called Predicted Future, everyone forgets islands that aren't really popular, but you need to include them. Now in the bottom right corner you put the United Nations as Choken Landscapes. Now I don't know what that means, but it is not included in the timeline. Can you please figure something out that will happen to the United Nations (and try not to make it so devastating) -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 15:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Un-CPW Congrats on getting beurecrat! Anyways, im blocked because of Tommy Bommy! Tommy promised not to vandalise, and because im appearently Tommy himself, im blocked now! Can you please change it so his IP isnt blocked, because we share it, I think. Thanks Alex! And congrats again on getting beurecrat! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Grammar I read your version of the Mullet Counting Problems, and it was terribly confusing. You need to improve your grammar, and now! A few of your sentences were choppy, boring, and unclear ("...which led to a series of events." What events? Tell me more!). You even wrote a dependent clause (a clause that has a subject and action, but is left dangling and depends on something else to become a complete sentence) instead of a full sentence! Please, for the sake of professionality, '''''improve your grammar and writing, too!!! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey Alex! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 01:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RollBack Request No.2 Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against (please vote for :) ) me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Hi! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 14:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Why would I want to do that now? Okay, but could you tell me how please? Thanks =P -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!]] 11:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, the Joy! Hi Alex! I feel wonderful to be in the presence of another helping admin! So kindly do me a favor: Triskelle's bro recently attempted to tarnish his older brother's name by spamming the wiki full. I need your help to revert all his damage. I already blocked Trissy's account as a safety precaution and stripped his adminship, but my parents want me to go to bed. Please scan through the recent changes and delete any horrid spam made by "Triskelle" (his bro, actually) that you see. Thanks a bunch! One last thing: I made up a funny little song to sing. It is about me versus all the naughties out there who want this wiki to fail. Here goes... (Melody: Let it Snow) ::"Oh, the hackerz out there are frightful, but this job is so delightful / And as long as I'm an admin (and that I am!), let them spam, let them spam, let them spam!" Good night! =D ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! U share samey IP dressey! We live neary each-othery maybe! Because me speak funny, not Mwa Mwa, but funny, can you please ask bureacaty to make me sysopy? ----FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 10:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Rate I rated my own article, Frys Chalet, to a HQA. Do you think it should be? It has lots of detail, places, background, etcetra. Thanks! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 02:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 02:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean But it wasn't vii it was arcade of sega antarctic geez you were 50% wrong! But sorry if I kinda made you nuts. Tails6000 13:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oh maybe we could make a NEWGROUNDS PARODY! Why didn't I make that last month! I am a nutcase also thanks for catagorizing my page their me bucko! I owe you one and also Maybe I will take a break from making games and make more intresting articles like hmmmm..... what was the Idea I had yesterday hmmmm... OH YEAH! I was gonna make a special type of glasses that can see through the dark! Wait that good? Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 About the chaos emeralds The chaos emeralds have been a treasure to angel Island inhabitants for years. Tails6000 was the chosen one to use the emeralds and safe the USA from everything that's evil even the skuas can't match it. And since Krono was destined to protect the master emerald he also was destined to have a super form with includes gliding and climbing speed. While Tails has more speed jump height and invincibility from everything but cliffs and tight squeezes. That is the tale of the chaos emeralds. Thank you. Tails6000 I got another Idea I call it the air necklace! It helps the wearer to breathe underwater as long as they want! -- Tails6000 21:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC)